Save Me
by Gothicshadowphantom
Summary: Vlad finaly gets a daughter. Who is the daughter? Danny! Danny fights vlad and tries to get back to a boy. Will he win? Or will we be under vlads conroll for a girl forever?


Danny's POV

"Hey Sam!" I called to my girlfriend. I was walking at 1am trying to get away from the press. She ran up to me and gave me a long kiss. "Hey hottie!" she said. Let me tell you the truth. I was so tired! Chasing ghosts, seeing if Vlad was dead or not, spending time with my girlfriend, trying to get away from my parents inventions (they like to help TOO much), and school/social life. And staying up until 1am was not one of my best ideas. "Want do you want to do?" I asked. "My house!" she said.  
I fell asleep at Sam's. But a certain halfa wolk me up. "Hello Daniel." "Vlad? I thought you were up in space!" "Well you thought wrong!" His hands glowed red then I heard a familiar shout. "TIME OUT!" For some reason, I was not frozen. I didn't even have a medallion on! "Clockwork?" I asked. For some reason he looked stressed out. "Danny, you're the new master of time." What? Me? Holy Time! "I been the master of time for 120,000 million years. And you were my heir, now today you are going to be it." Boy, this was coming at me fast! First I find out Vlad survived space, next I'm the new master of time!? "I-I, uh… ok?" I said. He gave me his staff. I immanently turned white with a black D symbol on top. Then vanished. Time was still frozen. "Time in!" I shouted. Then the clock was moving. Vlad blasts hit me. I moaned slightly for the pain. Now the staff was glowing for a second. Then I was healed. I shot Vlad. My ghost ray was now black. He was now passed out. I wasn't even in my ghost form. Whoa. This is new. Sam came in the room. "Danny? IS THAT CLOCKWORKS STAFF!?" She yelled. I nodded. "I'm the new master of time!" I said. She looked about she was going to faint. She grabbed me by the hand. "Go ghost." I did. My white ring was now black, my suit was white, with black gloves, belt, D symbol, boots, and black eyes. I still had the staff in my hands. It matched my suit. I was pretty much black and white. I had a black cape too. I changed back in human form. The staff was gone. I turned back in ghost form and there it was. I took the staff and said. "Take me and Sam to the Fenton house." In a flash I was home. I turned human and there was mom, dad, and Jazz. "Danny!" mom hugged me tightly. I explained mom what happened. She nodded. Then there was a huge explosion.

I wolk up in a cage with mom. She was passed out. I shot ice water at her. "AAHHH!" Mom screamed. She looked around. "Maddie and Daniel! Nice to see you awake!" I tried to go ghost but I could not. Vlad grabbed us a hooked us up in blue wires. "What do you want now frootloop?" I said angrily. I could tell mom was pissed off too. "Well here". He pressed a blue button. I and mom screamed. He was putting jacks DNA out of me, then putting his in. He was erasing mom memory of getting married to jack, then putting him in." We screamed louder. It was hurting soo bad! We screamed hard as we can. Then we heard this: Progress 99% done. Tears were running down my face. I felt my body change. I was forgetting jazz. I can't even remember her name anymore. 100% done. I dropped down to my knees. I shot a black beam at Vlad face. He fell down and could not get back up. I passed out.

I wolk up. And I was a girl! Crap. I still have only a few memories. Mom, still remember Vlad's evil, Sam, Jack. That's all. Razz? Lazz? Hmmm. Who was that girl? I have long black hair with white steaks, teal eyes, nose piercing, Same shirt but it shoes my stomach completely, Same jeans, black shoes. I went to check on mom. "MOM!" I Yelled. She wolk up. "Hi Diana, ugh why am I on the floor?" I stood there in shock. "Diana Masters, what is going on?" Masters… "Nothing." I said. I phased out of the house. I changed in my ghost form. Dark blue hair, red eyes, fangs, light green skin, same jump suit, with clockworks staff. Or should I say my staff. Great… I'm Ms. Vlad Jr. I saw Vlad. "Well, I have a daughter! Good enough! At least you and Maddie have no memory!" That's it! I do have some memories! But I'll fake it. "Memories?" I said. He smiled evilly. "Diana, I have a mission for you. Kill Jack Fenton. He's at Fenton Works." I nodded then flew off. I could hear him laugh evilly. I phased in. I saw dad and this red head girl. Jazz! That's it. I was intangible so I could hear them. "Dad, Vlad took them! They could be dead!" Jazz sobbed. Jack was trying to comfort his daughter. He looked really injured. Jazz looked fine. I changed into my human form. Still intangible. I had to tell them. "Jazz, Dad?" I called. They looked at me. "Who are you?" Jazz whispered. "It's me Danny! Vlad did some experiment on me and now I'm a girl!" Jazz ran up to me. "Danny… you look like Vlad a little." Dad agreed. I told them the story. After I finished it, Jazz and dad was shocked. "Danny, go in the portal." Jazz said. We went in the lab. The portal was shut off. "Danny, we can rip out your half ghost and destroy it. Then you can walk in the portal with your regular jump suit. Turn it on, become white haired, green eyed, Diana Phantom!" jazz said. With the ghost gauntlets, we ripped and destroyed my half ghost. I put on my stretchy, black and white HAMAZAT suit. I walked in. I gulped. I turned on the portal. My screams echoed all through the house.

I came out, just like Danny phantom. But except, girl form and the white suit with black gloves, boots, belt, and the D. I smiled. I flied to Vlad's house. Once he saw me, I did the ghostly wail. Then like always he, and mom was knocked out. Dad hooked mom to the wires. I really did not want to go through all that pain. Sure enough I got in. Jazz pressed the blue button. I and mom were screaming. After we were done I sucked Vlad into the Fenton thermos. "Danny!" mom said. We hugged. Then the family hugged. And things worked out. "Danny, what happened?" "Mom, Let me take you a trip through time." I pulled my staff in the air. "Staff, do your thing!" And they vanished.


End file.
